Conventionally, repairs, upgrades, and other work performed by human technicians to various machines are currently logged as a job by a record system and identified by technician name, and or company then logged by pen and paper, or on a computerized system. When errors or mistakes are made during servicing of a machine, the maintenance person performing service may be identified to determine a cause of the error, and or to attribute ownership of the fix action when multiple organizations are involved.
As machines, such as robots, increasingly perform services on other items including, such as other machines, it is difficult to determine a root cause of an error or mistake. For example, multiple robots, each with multiple tools, may perform various services on a machine. Any individual tool of a given robot may be miscalibrated, or incorrectly program, breaking the machine being worked on or otherwise causing an error.
Accordingly, tools and techniques are provided for the automated tracking of services performed on a machine by robots, technicians, or other devices.